Lay All Your Love On Me
by Tannerdarko
Summary: Spock has an admirer, and she is going to show him how much she wants him. With SONG!


**Lay All Your Love On Me**

**I was listening to this song, and I thought: "You know? This song could be used by some girl who falls in love with Spock!" Or just Spock himself singing it. It'd be way better than if Pierce Broslin (Correct?) tried to sing it. I had to write a one-shot for it!**

**Okay it's my first Star Trek story, and I've only read fanfics, and seen the 2009 movie, so don't get mad if I don't know certain things! BTW, Melody is my OC that loves Spock. Sorry if she is Mary Sue. Idk what it is really.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek!**

**BTW, if you haven't gotten it yet, but this is a songfic. Spock and Uhura aren't together, but are good friends. **

**On with the story!**

Captain James T. Kirk was bored.

Simply put and to the point.

Judging by the way his crewmembers were fidgeting in their seats, they were too.

The _Enterprise_ had been docked at Starfleet Academy's dock for hours, and nobody had been permitted to leave the ship, due to a Tribble infestation in the Engine Room. They couldn't risk letting the stupid creatures onto the planet and having them multiply.

They were attempting to beam them into containment boxes one by one. The thing is, they kept splitting into more so the process was extremely slow.

He needed entertainment. He needed booze.

Suddenly, a lightbulb flashed above his head.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Kirk was in the recreation room of the ship. It had been hastily decorated by Uhura, Melody, and Gaila after readily agreeing to the plan. The three women in question were now helping themselves to the vodka he'd had stashed in his room.

He walked over to one of the intercoms on the wall and commed the deck.

"All personnel on deck, please report to the recreational room ASAP." He announced.

Melody giggled and threw her arm around his shoulder. "They are going to be mad," she warned him, letting him take the alcohol from her and swig.

Kirk just grinned. "I can just see what Spock will do."

The girl laughed, then stood up straight, arms behind her back, a stoic look on her face. "Captain, this is illogical. There are better things to be doing with my time than attending this social get-together. If it is not too much a disappointment, I will be retiring to my lab," she told him in monotone.

Kirk fell to the floor, guffawing with mirth.

Melody only stood there, staring at him emotionlessly. Then she lifted one eyebrow.

"OOOOOHHHHH!" Kirk rolled across the floor, tears of laughter pouring from his eyes. "You got him to a 't'!"

She giggled at is antics, then smirked when she saw who was approaching them, the faintest blush adorning her cheeks.

"Lieutenant Spock," Melody snapped to attention, giving Kirk no time to right himself as his best friend joined them.

"Melody," Spock saluted her into at ease. She was the only one he called by their first name. She secretly relished the info.

Behind Spock, the other officers from the flight deck were entering the room, faces lighting up at the alcohol and decorations.

"Melody! Why didn't you tell me he was here?" Kirk yelled, jumping to his feet, a sheepish grin on his face. Melody only looked him in the eye and raised her eyebrow. Kirk bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Why have you called us here Captain?" Spock asked stoicly, raising his own eyebrow at the people he warmly considered his friends.

"I find myself bored on the ship Spock. We call it Cabin Fever. When humans get restless in confined spaces, they tend to go a little mad and do crazy things. I'm only trying to prevent this, and get a bit of entertainment out of it as well. It may prove an opportune experience to observe human ways," Kirk added the last part, knowing it would pique the half Vulcans' scientific tendencies.

Spock searched Kirks' face for any sign of a joke, but saw none.

"If I don't wish to attend, you'll just order me to, won't you?" He asked, almost sighing in defeat.

Kirk grinned and slapped his best friend on the back.

"That's the spirit!"

He took Melody by the arm and raced to tell the rest of the crew what was going on.

**Twenty More Minutes Later**

Captain James T. Kirk was drunk.

He was drunk just like the rest of his crew except for Spock.

A couple minutes into his third drink, Uhura had climbed into his lap and adamantly refused to move. Not that he had tried.

They were setting up a stage to sing Karaoke, and the crew members were quickly realizing that while drunk, they were certainly no match for the complex systems. Someone then had the brilliant idea of just using a beer bottle and the holo-computer against the wall.

First on the 'mike' was Sulu. Gaila, and Melody, who were working the computer, were picking the songs for everybody. For Sulu, they chose Turning Japanese, by the Vapors. It was such an old song, but somehow Sulu knew the words.

The two women laughed uproariously at the mans' face when the song came up.

"I'll turn you Japanese," he slurred to the girls, trying drunkenly to give them a smoldering look.

For some reason Spock found himself glaring at the Asian when Melody giggled.

The song was terrible.

Dr. McCoy went next he sang I Need A Doctor by Eminem.

Even though drunk, his voice was pleasing to the ears.

There was a mild scuffle on the stage as Gaila dragged her friend up. She beckoned to Uhura, who jumped from Kirk's lap to join the two.

"This next song is going to be sung by Melody here"- "Against my will!"-"for someone she has admired for a very long time. We are going to be her back-up singers."

The assembled men all began to cheer as Melody took the mike, a scowl focused at her 'friends.'

She met Spocks' eyes as the music started up.

_I wasn't jealous before we met!_

_Now every woman I see is a potential threat!_

Spock stared, entranced as Melody began swaying to the beat, not moving her drunken eyes from his.

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice!_

_You heard me saying that smoking was my only vice._

Uhura and Gaila began to ooh.

_But now that isn't true _

_Now everything is new  
>And all I've learned has overturned<br>I beg of you!_

Melody threw her head back and held the note.

_Don't go wasting your emotions!_

_Lay all your love on me…_

The three women stepped down the stage and approached three very surprised, but happy men.

Uhura sat back on Kirks' lap, while Gaila straddled Scotty.

Melody circled Spock, careful not to touch him, but sexual all the same.

_It was like shooting a sitting duck _

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck _

_I still don't know what you've done with me _

_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily _

_I feel a kind of fear _

_When I don't have you near _

_Unsatisfied, I skip my pride_

_I beg you dear!_

They sang to their men, unmindful of the rest of the crew catcalling and whistling.

_Don't go wasting your emotion _

_Lay all your love on me _

_Don't go sharing your devotion _

_Lay all your love on me_

The three women sashayed back up to the stage and began grinding against each other, moaning as their bodies moved together in sensual heat.

Spock stared in shock, careful not to show the look on his face, or the bulge in his pants.

Melody broke away from the two girls and continued singing, locking eyes with the half-Vulcan again, the lust in them making him shiver.

_I've had a few little love affairs _

_They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce _

_I used to think that was sensible _

_It makes the truth even more incomprehensible _

_'Cause everything is new _

_And everything is you _

_And all I've learned has overturned _

_What can I do?_

With this note, she jumped from the stage and straight to Spock. She circled him, blowing on his ears, and making him moan infinitesimally. He nearly shouted with desire when she nipped the tip of one, letting her tongue slowly run over the peak.

_Don't go wasting your emotion _

_Lay all your love on me _

_Don't go sharing your devotion _

_Lay all your love on me!_

The women sang these last few lines three more times, before stepping down to raucous applause.

Melody licked Spock once more then retreated, joining her two friends in the sea of males congratulating them. The Half-Vulcan watched her glance back at him several times, the lust still evident even though the alcohol had begun to dissipate in their bloodstream.

She offered him a grin, which he nodded at.

This would be investigated further, preferably in his quarters and with a certain lack of clothes, Spock was sure. He grinned in his head.

He couldn't wait.

**Ahhh! Finished! **

**Sadly, this is longer than I think any chapters I have done for my two other stories. **

**Hahahaha! I was going to lengthen it to a steamy sex scene but I'm no good at them, so if you want to, go ahead. Just Pm me a link, I wanna read whatever you can come up with!**

**I'm glad I got that out of my system! **

**BTw, I have the next chapter for TKIAL, if anybody is actually reading it, but fanfiction won't let me upload anything, so C'est la Vie!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tanner Out!**


End file.
